


A Hand to Take

by Aessedia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aessedia/pseuds/Aessedia
Summary: “Join me….. Please.”Rey stared at the outstretched hand, the promise of an unknown future lay before her.She wanted to take his hand. Out of everyone in the galaxy, she’d never felt a connection with anyone that way she felt it with him….. Yet, he was the enemy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

“Join me….. Please.”

Rey stared at the outstretched hand, the promise of an unknown future lay before her.

She wanted to take his hand. Out of everyone in the galaxy, she’d never felt a connection with anyone that way she felt it with him….. Yet, he was the enemy.

“Rey.” Her name was a whisper, he took a step forward, his hand still stretched out before him.  
“I feel your conflict, the inner struggle. Let me teach you, guide you.” he paused, sensing her worry through their bond, “I would never hurt you.”

“Then stop the attack.”  
She stepped closer, her eyes a silent plea, “Stop the attack Ben, and I’ll take your hand.”

He straightened and pulled a small datapad out from the inside of his pocket. His eyes narrowed on the device as he punched a series of numbers and commands into it. After a moment, the device beeped at him and he slid it back into the hidden pocket.

“It’s done.”

Rey turned toward the window that Snoke had showed her earlier, and watched how just a few simple commands put a cease to the battle raging above.  
She put a hand against the glass, tears slipping silently as she smiled - the ache in her chest easing as she knew her friends were safe - at least for now.

She felt his presence behind her, and turned. His gaze was unwavering as he outstretched his hand once more, “Rey.”

She stepped forward and settled her hand inside his gloved one, surprised at the softness of the leather and the warmth seeping through to her chilled skin.  
He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her to his side, “Don’t say anything,” he murmured. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, when the elevator doors they had arrived in opened once more.  
A red-haired man came storming in, his face contorted in rage, and then horror when he took in the scene around him.  
“You - What have you done?”

Ren stepped forward, his hand still grasping her tightly, “Exactly what it looks like.”

“You murdered the Supreme Leader?” the red-haired man was screaming now, spittle flying from his mouth, “I’ll have you for this Ren, this is treason!”

Rey felt his hand tense around hers, before releasing it and stretching his hand toward the man. Immediately, the man grabbed at his throat, as he was lifted several inches off the ground.

“Treason? You dare accuse me of treason?” The man grabbed at his throat as Ren’s anger raged, “I am your Supreme Leader now.”  
With that he dropped the man, who crumpled near Ren’s feet. He stood quickly, gaining his composure and bowed slightly, “Yes, of course, Supreme Leader Ren.”  
He cleared his throat, and Rey could see the man clenching his fists at his side as he said, “I’ll begin to make preparations now.”

With that, the red-haired man made his way back into the elevator and disappeared.  
The weight of the room shifted as Rey realized they were alone once more. Ren stood a few paces away, his gaze lingering on the closed elevator door, and then on the body of Snoke halved in two laying on the ground.

“Come.”  
He held his hand out once again to Rey and she took it tentatively, not bothering to ask where he was leading her. She wanted to tell him that she needed to reach out to the resistance, to let them know she was ok, but at the moment - as Ren led her back into the elevator, she couldn’t find the words to ask him.  
After a few moments the elevator lurched to a stop and Ren led her through a series of hallways, all polished to a pristine shine. She felt the eyes on her then, the face of the resistance being casually led through with Kylo Ren. No one dared approach them, and he moved with a fluidity that expressed that if someone were to approach them, they’d lose a limb in the process.  
After several minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a pair of double doors. A silent Stormtrooper on either side, guarding the entrance. They said nothing as he punched a series of numbers into the datapad. The doors clicked and Ren pulled them open, only to be stopped by another pair of doors with another keypad.  
After moving through this set, Ren led her into a sitting area which Rey realized must be inside of his private quarters.  
He released her hand and rounded the corner of the seating area, leaving her temporarily alone. She looked around at the black furniture, which consisted of a small sofa, two plump chairs, a small table lamp and a coffee table. The lights in the room were dim, the future unrumpled - giving the impression that this room was barely used.  
Ren returned after a moment with two steaming cups. He handed one to her and sat down in the armchair with the other.  
Rey sniffed at it, and hesitated briefly as she watched him take a slow sip.

“Relax”. His voice broke the silence, the low baritone filling up the quiet of the room, “It’s only tea.”

 _Kylo Ren drinks tea_ Rey thought to herself. She realized how silly she must look and sat down opposite of him, curling the hot cup between her hands, savoring the warmth.

“What now?” she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.  
Ren sat the tea down on the small table next to him and sighed, “Now, we make amends. I need to fix this situation. Every person on this ship knows you’re in my quarters now, and I’ll need to explain why.” He looked her straight in the eye, “So what should I tell them, Rey?”

Her name on his lips sent an involuntary shudder through her, “I told you my vision. There is still light in you, I know I can help you find it again, Ben.”  
He frowned at the mention of his name but said nothing, “It’s too late for me.”

Rey leaned forward, “It’s not too late, you want to teach me and guide me too, right? Then let me do the same for you. Let's help each other.”  
He said nothing as he grabbed his tea and took another long sip. She continued, “I know we can both learn something. It’ll never be too late for you, Ben. Your mother - she.”

“Don’t”

“Ben, please. She knows there is still good in you.”

“I told you my vision too.” he hesitated, and Rey could see the inner struggle between Supreme Leader Ren and Ben Solo.  
“Tell me, Ben.”

“I can feel it, and I _hate_ it.” he emphasized the word, a snarl in his voice.

“Feel what?” She prodded, unaware that she was learning forward further in her chair.

He set his tea down once more, his face a mask of stone, the anger and rage just underneath the surface, “The pull to the light.”

Rey nodded, and took a sip of her own tea, the warmth seeping through her. She knew Ben Solo was still inside the shell, she also knew she was in dangerous territory and it could potentially be worse for him if his weakness was discovered.  
“We must tell no one.” she told him, “As for me, we must come up with a cover story. Tell them I’ve decided to join your side, that I’ve succumbed to the darkness.”

“Is that a lie?”

“I haven’t succumbed to the darkness if that is what you’re asking, but I refuse to give up on you. I know you can come back Ben, allow me to help you.”

“Do you know who I am, Rey?” He watched as her face crumpled, the smallest hint of fear showing on her face.  
“How will you feel when I continue the First Orders mission?”

“You won’t hunt the resistance.”

“But isn’t that what I’m expected to do as the Supreme Leader?” He stood, taking his tea with him, “Hux will be blood thirsty after the battle that ensued. He’ll be desperate to hunt them down.”

“Ben.”

“If I show weakness, he could launch a coup against me. I don’t have much support, outside of the Knights of Ren.”

“But you’re Supreme Leader.”

“Which means people fear me, that doesn’t mean they respect me. I can’t show weakness.” he stopped, and Rey could hear her heart hammering in her ear, “But, I can decide that the resistance is a problem for another time.”

Relief swept through her, “Perhaps they’ll never be a problem.”

He stepped closer to her, “That’s up to you. You’re not a prisoner here Rey, but you need to get word to your friends that you are safe, and for them not to launch an attack to get you back. That hot-headed pilot and the stormtrooper will make my plan to lead our attack away from the resistance really difficult if they start to intervene.”

“You’d let me do that?” her eyes watered with some unknown emotion, “You’d allow me to contact them?”

“Not a prisoner” he stated once more, “Prisoners don’t get served tea by the Supreme Leader.”  
She chuckled, “Was that a joke?”

He said nothing, but sat back down in his chair, and closed his eyes, “I didn’t know you’d take my hand. But when you did, I knew I had to try.”

“Try what?”

“I had to try to be better than what I’ve been.” He opened his eyes, the darkness of them startling, “I want to try, for you.”  
She let out a shaky breath as he continued, “I’m still the Supreme Leader, so I need to fix this mess. I may be a while.” He stood and brushed off his pants, “These rooms are guarded and warded against any unauthorized entrances. I can’t keep you safe if you wander off.”

“What are you going to tell them about me?” she asked, her hands shaking slightly around her cup of tea. She frowned as some of the brown liquid sloshed over her pants.

“I have something that will be ultimately convincing, but you won’t like it.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Marry me, and this won’t be a problem.”

Rey struggled on her grip of the cup as the tea sloshed and fell to the floor. Ben held out a hand and the cup reformed and settled next to her on the coffee table.  
“Ben, I…”

“It’s fine, Rey. I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”

She shook her head, and Ben turned toward the door, “It’s ok to say no” he said as he retreated, “I told you, you’re not a prisoner. I’ll figure something out.”

“No.” Rey stood and he stopped, turning toward her. “I wasn’t shaking my head in rejection.”

“Oh?”

He took a step toward her.

“I’ll marry you, Ben.” she smiled, “But I’m marrying Ben Solo, not Supreme Leader Ren.”

“Well, the marriage of a Supreme Leader is something to make a spectacle of.”

“I meant between us, “ she scolded. “For appearances, it doesn’t matter, I need to know the man inside of the facade.”

He crossed the space between them and now towered over her frame, “That man,” he murmured, taking a stray lock of her hair and pushing it behind her ear, “is trying - I can’t promise you anything, but I said I would try.”  
Rey shuddered involuntarily, his touch igniting a feeling deep down inside of her. The only other time he had voluntary touched her was during their force bond, and now - this felt strangely intimate.  
“That’s enough for me.” she whispered and stared up at him.

His eyes held such emotion in them, that Rey swore she was looking into the eyes of Ben Solo for the first time in a while. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but he took a step back just as she summoned enough courage.  
“I’ll need to mend things.”

He pointed toward a hallway, “The refresher is down the hallway, please make yourself at home. There are bacta patches, fresh clothes and food. Rest as well, you must be exhausted.”

He turned and started toward the doorway, “We’ll get the message to them later, we’ll have to go planet-side. But for now - rest.” He ran a hand through his hair, “This will - take some time, so don’t expect me back soon.” He reached into a closet near the front entrance way and grabbed the helmet of Kylo Ren, slipping it silently on. “I’ll be back soon.” his voice was modulated and cold and Rey found herself shuddering again.  
He closed the doors behind him and she was left alone with her thoughts. A refresher was exactly what she needed right now.  
She padded down the hallway, the black tiles polished to perfection and Rey briefly wondered how often Ben came and actually rested in his room.

She found the refresher in a room off to the right of the hallway and turned on the light. This room had brown flooring with a large tub and refresher off to the side. There was a wash bowl, a toilet tucked away behind a door, and when she opened one of the cabinets, she found that all the medical supplies that could possibly suit her.

Rey removed her clothes and looked herself over in the mirror that lined the entire wall. Her body was sculpted and carved for battle. Her flat stomach was littered with various bruises and cuts, which also seemed to run up and down her arms and legs. She pulled on the hair tie that kept her hair in its half up, half down style and let it fall over her shoulders. Her hair had gotten longer, healthier. Steady meals at the resistance camp had done wonders for her body, and for the first time in years, she looked like a woman - not a starved rat from Jaaku. She applied salve and bacta patches to the damaged parts of her skin, wincing over the pain. When she was finished, she took a look at the various soaps and bars that littered the inside of the refresher. She decided on a few pine smelling soaps and headed over to the bath instead. Ben had said he’d be a while, so perhaps a long soak would buy some of the time.  
She turned the water and tested the taps until it was the right temperature. She poured the pine smelling soap into the running water and was delighted when it turned into pine-smelling bubbles instead.  
She inched her way into the bath, hissing as the hot water caressed her skin. She couldn’t remember ever having a bath in her life, the pleasure of it was unnecessary. Most baths in Jaaku came in the form of scrubbing down with some water from the animal basin, or waiting for the very rare rainstorm.  
She sunk in and dumped her head underwater, scrubbing her hair viciously to ensure the blood and stench were gone from it completely. She took a wash cloth that was hanging alongside the tub and began to scrub at her skin, blood and dirt floating off in red waves. She drained the tub after scrubbing, since the thought of sitting in filth bothered her more than she liked, and refilled it - again with the pine bubbles.  
When the water became cold, she stepped out and wrapped a white blanket around her frame. She found a hairbrush inside a cabinet and decided Ben wouldn’t mind and began brushing through the tangles in her hair.  
Once she could run her hands through her hair without snagging on knots, she stepped back into the hallway and padded down the hallway, looking for clothes.  
She found Ben’s bedroom and made her way inside. For being Supreme Leader the room was almost bland. A big four postered bed took up most of the left side of the room, a dresser and another small sitting area were the only other items in the room. She pulled on the handles of the dresser and found most of them locked - except for the bottom most drawer. Inside she found a soft pair of beige pants and a black tunic. They were ridiculously big on her, but she tied them back with the hair band that had been wrapped around her wrist.  
She made her way over to the bed and pushed down lightly with her hand. The bed was handsomely dressed in a black duvet and pillows. A flare of embarrassment flamed her cheeks as she stared at the massive bed. Did Ben sleep here often? Was he often alone, or did he have company?  
The thought annoyed her more than it should and she quickly brushed it from her mind. Yes, Kylo Ren was murderous and villainous, but had he been so corrupted by Snokes control that he couldn’t see the wrong in his actions? He was achingly lonely. Just as lonely as she had been for all those years - waiting on a sandy, hellish planet for the parents who would never come.  
He was also scared - an emotion she had sensed in him from the first time they had met. He wanted to become as powerful as Darth Vadar, but the pull he felt from the light prevented him from fully succumbing to the dark power. Snoke had brainwashed him, allowing Ren to murder his father - believing the light he sensed in his young apprentice would dissipate with so gruesome a crime.  
But it prevailed - and Ben Solo held on. Secretly grieving the loss of his father in nightmares that plagued him.  
Rey sensed this all - through a simple touch through their force bond. Luke had known too, but wanted to prevent Rey from learning the truth about someone he feared could never make a comeback.  
In all, the resistance wanted to protect her, but would they offer that same protection to Ben? Why hadn’t they been there for him?  
Rey shook her head, the thoughts dissipating as she realized how incredibly tired she was. She glanced toward the seating area and thought it more appropriate if she napped there, but her body wouldn’t obey. Instead she crawled atop his giant bed and flopped between two of his lovely pillows.  
She drifted off to sleep with the scent of pine soap filling her nostrils, and smiled realizing that he liked that scent too.


	2. Chapter Two

She startled awake at the sound of the refresher. She jumped out of bed and instinctively reached for her lightsaber, before noticing Kylo Ren’s helmet sitting near the entrance to the bedroom. He must have walked in here and noticed her sleeping before taking a shower.

Rey blushed, hoping he wouldn’t walk out in a towel thinking she was still asleep. She made sure to make more noise than necessary when she heard the water turn off, and after a few minutes he walked out in a loose fitting pair of pants with a black sweater. His hair was wet at the ends. He noticed Rey sitting in a chair in the sitting area and offered her a rare smile.

“I’m sorry if I woke you. You were sound asleep when I arrived, I tried not to be too loud.” 

She smiled, amazed at how the vicious Kylo Ren could turn into someone who tiptoed around the place to keep from waking a sleeping girl.

“How did it go?” she asked, watching as he fumbled around the room until he procured two small cups. 

He rounded the corner once again without answering her and returned with a small pot, he poured two cups before he settled down.

“Do you actually eat? Or do you drink tea all day?”

“Teas good for you” he retorted, taking a deep sip.

She hummed in response, before taking her own sip.

“To answer your question, it went badly.” He sighed and settled the tea down. “Nothing that couldn’t be handled by an extra force of hand.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up, but he continued, “Hux, wants-”

“Wait, who’s Hux again?” Rey interrupted.

“The angry red-head you saw earlier.” He reached for his tea and continued, “Hux wants you watched at all times, so - if you would like your own room, you’ll be constantly guarded and harassed. I made the decision for you to stay here, with me.”

“Oh, did you now?”

Ben stared at his tea, “It’s not like that Rey, I made the decision so that you would be safe. Hux questioned my judgment and I told him that I would not have my fiancee harassed in such a way, and to question her, would be to question their Supreme Leader.”

He straightened his shoulders, “Hux needed extra coaxing, which I gladly delivered to him. Your coming to us was a wonderful addition to the story. Everyone is now convinced that you came to be with me, to learn from me.” He cleared his throat, “- and to marry me.” 

Rey smoothed her hands down her borrowed pants, realizing how she must look to him for the first time - ratted hair, sleepy eyes and rumpled clothes. He caught her gaze but continued on, “You’ll need to be convincing, If you really are marrying me, people need to believe it. The hunt for the resistance has been delayed for the time being, we have matters on other planets. Hux is looking to expand his army, and will be distracted with recruitment and evacuations.”

“Evacuations?”

“People who don’t join us, are removed from their homes. If they don’t cooperate, they don’t live.”

“That seems cruel.”

“You know who I am Rey, the appearance I must keep. I have not crossed into the light, but I said I would try. When Snoke died….” he tapered off, the words falling flat.

Rey grabbed for his hand and startled. Whenever they touched, it was electrifying - as if she had touched a short circuit wire with her bare hands, but instead of an uncomfortable feeling, it was a feeling that made her want - something, she didn’t know exactly what, but she wanted  _ more _ of it.

Ben looked down at their clasped hands, “I feel it too,” he murmured.

Rey ignored the flush of heat that was beginning to race up her neck, “Tell me what you felt when Snoke died,” she prodded. 

He turned her hand over, his fingers brushing against the inside of her wrist, he was unaware of his actions as he spoke, “I felt free. For the first time the voice inside my head was gone, the actions, the thoughts I have - are mine and mine alone. I am in control of myself now. I’d never been able to go against Snoke until today, and I felt our connection finally allowed me to make it past that barrier.”

“Did he sense it coming?” Rey asked.

“No, that’s the interesting part. He saw into my mind, but didn’t see what decision I had made.” 

He continued his ministrations on her wrist, his thumb gently caressing her sensitive skin, “Rey, I made the choice the moment he used his power against you. I was scared, worried I wouldn’t be powerful enough to destroy him, but when I saw what he was doing - what he wanted me to do to you - I’d had enough.”

“We’re both lost, I think together we can accomplish something.” She smiled at him then, a real genuine smile, and he felt his heart clench within his chest. 

“However,” he stood, and Rey felt a momentary loss at their contact, “I’m still Supreme Leader, and what I said stands, this has to be convincing. I’ve arranged for a shuttle to take us to Naboo.”

“Naboo?” Rey's eyes lit up, the beautiful, lush green planet she’d heard so much about. “Why Naboo?”

“My family, my actual family - is connected to Naboo. I have a home there, that is infrequently used. As of now, the First Order believes you are going with me to train. I know you Rey, your connection to the force is through the elements - others have witnessed this too, so getting you planet-side was an absolute necessity in order for you to join my side.”

“Will we have guards?”

He shook his head, “Some, but none near my lodging. This was difficult for me to manage, so you’ll need to put on appearances when we are around others.” 

“How can it be difficult for the Supreme Leader?” she chided, her face half serious. 

“It’s not - to them this is nothing. I am sure Hux is suspicious and he has a right to be. I’m not doing what I told them I’m doing, the Kylo Ren they face today is not the same man they faced yesterday. I feel the change, but I don’t want others to sense it.”

“We’ll help each other. I know you are trying to do good, I feel your inner struggle.”

He nodded, “We’ll depart to Naboo in three days time. In the meantime, we’ll need to get you some proper clothing.” He looked at her makeshift outfit. 

She frowned, “You said there were clothes, you didn’t bother to mention that they were your clothes.”

“Yes, well - I’ll have something sent up for you.” He stopped and admired her a moment, “Although I do admit, I like how you look in my clothes.”

“Don’t get soft on me, Ren.” But the bitterness in her voice was light, and he smiled despite her tone. 

He lifted his cup of tea, “You must be hungry - I’ll have food sent up. You can make a public appearance by my side tomorrow. Hux plans to take any footage of us both and send it straight to the resistance airwaves.”

“What? I can’t guarantee that they won’t launch a rescue mission if they see that!” 

“I know, “ he sighed, “That’s what Hux wants, and the Supreme Leader of course. I had to save face, Rey. They see us tomorrow, joined in union - and they’ll know you’re on our side. I saved you from having to give a speech - so be grateful. However, we will need to play it up - you the girl who betrayed the resistance to join the dark side and her former enemy is now her lover.”

She raised an eyebrow, “And your part in this…. Is?”

“Well, that I obviously loved you as well, and didn’t cut you down and let you join my side. Becoming the Supreme Leader's wife, means the benefits I have, become yours. My orders are the final decision, but you will be able to have your own as well. You have power, Rey.”

“I don’t want power, Ben.”

He frowned at the mention of his name once again, “You can’t call me that in front of others.”

“I’m aware, Supreme Leader.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and he scowled at her, “Despite the fact that you don’t want power, you’ll have it. This is a lot to take in,I know that.” He rubbed a hand down his face, “I will order some food, and in a few days these public introductions will be done. We’ll be on Naboo, and I’ll help you contact the resistance.”

He reached out tentatively, grabbing her hand in his own, “I’m trying Rey, I really am.”

And she knew he was. He was risking so much by helping her, by trying to turn to the light and become the son Leia and Han didn’t appreciate enough. Tears welled up in her eyes, at the loneliness that radiated from him, it matched the ache inside her own heart beat for beat. 

“Don’t cry,” he murmured and pulled her against his chest. She hesitated for the briefest moment before wrapping her arms around his back and sinking her face into his chest. She could feel the startled breath that he let loose, before wrapping his arms around her in turn. She knew then, knew deep down that this venture, was worth it. Ben was worth it - she could feel the light thrumming inside of him, fighting for control around the dark that had settled so deeply. His hands skimmed her back, and she felt herself sigh into his chest - she had felt the connection to Ben on Ahch-To - but this …. This felt _right_. 

He released her after a few moments and mumbled about food as he retrieved the datapad off the wall and focused his energy on that.

It was no more than five minutes later when a serving droid passed through the front security wheeling a cart of food.

“Your food is here, Supreme Leader.”

Ren only nodded and looked to Rey, “Madam,” the droid interrupted, “Please come with me so I can fit you for proper clothing. In the meantime, I have brought suitable attire that should fit your frame.”

Rey looked to Ren who only shrugged and followed the droid down the hallway into yet another unexplored room. This room was definitely the one that was most neglected, as the furniture was pristine and wrinkle-free. She stood in the middle of the room as the droid took measurements of her entire body. She shooed his metal arms away when he got too close to her breast band, “Is that necessary?” she asked him, frustration apparent in her voice.

The droid said nothing, but continued his measurements, completely oblivious to embarrassment Rey was feeling over having someone - or rather something grope her body for measurements. 

After he was finished he handed Rey the pile of clothes he had brought with him and she sighed with relief to see it was in a similar fashion to outfits she had worn in the past - only the material was exquisite.

She ran a hand down the material, “I’ve never worn anything this nice before.” She looked up at the droid, “Not that you care.”

“Correction madam, I care if you do. Let me help you dress.”

Rey sighed, and allowed the droid to help her into her new outfit, careful to conceal areas she’d rather keep private, even if the droid was only that - a droid. 

She sighed in contentment as she adjusted her new wardrobe - Ben must have known she had a particular style to her clothing, as this was almost an identical match.

The droid carried off Ben’s borrowed clothing and made his way, indicating that her new clothes would be ready in a few days time.

Rey walked back down the hall and found Ben reading, a new steaming cup of tea sitting next to him on the coffee table.

He looked up from his book as she approached, “Those clothes suit you.”

She smiled, “It feels good to be in clean clothing that fits.”

He nodded toward the dining cart, “Please eat, you must be famished.”

She was actually, more hungry than she could remember, the exhaustion of the day and the lack of food had her at the point where she was beginning to feel weak in the knees. She walked over and made herself a plate of spiced meat, bread, a type of rice and some hard cheese. She sat across from Ben and began devouring her meal, conscious of his eyes on her.

“You should eat too,” she grumbled between mouthfuls.

“I already have,” he picked up an empty plate for emphasis, “That droid took way too long with you.”

He cleared his throat, “Tomorrow, you’ll need to make your first public appearance by my side.”

“Humm,” Rey responded, her attention beginning to wane as the weight of the day finally hit her. Between a full belly, a clean body and a long day, she was absolutely exhausted - even with her earlier nap, she could feel her energy draining fast.

“We should talk about this tomorrow,” he said - seeing her unfocused eyes.

“No, no I’m okay, let’s talk now.”

Ben grabbed the empty plate from her hands and set it down, “No, I think this should wait. You need sleep.”

“I can sleep on the sofa, it looks very comfortable.”

He tsked and picked her up as she weighed nothing, “Hey!” she protested, but she didn’t struggle in his arms. 

“I can walk by myself,” she pouted.

“I’m sure you can, but I’m not about to fight with you over who gets the bed. You get the bed, and I’m not going to hear another word about it.”

“It’s your bed” she grumbled, unconsciously nuzzling her head into his shoulder in an attempt to get more comfortable. 

“Technically yes, everything in this room is technically mine, but if you’re to marry me, than my bed is yours - so the issue is moot."

"You're trying to change the subject," she protested, "We're not married yet."

"I'm not giving that a response, " he returned, "You're sleeping in a bed."

She didn't get a chance to protest, because he was now laying her down on the bed, resting her gently between the pine-scented pillows from earlier. He took the blanket that was folded neatly at the end of the bed and laid it across her frame.

“Your clothes are going to get wrinkled,” he said more to himself. Rey tried to remind herself to chide him for that, but her mind was slowly turning off - the feel of the pillows and the softness of the blanket was unlike anything she’d ever known. It would be too easy to fall asleep again, but she couldn’t - not until she talked to Ben.

She caught his hand as he walked away and he turned to look at her, “Stay with me.” she said simply.

He stared at her for a long moment, unknown emotions dancing across the fine lines of his face. She closed her eyes, too tired to wait for his reply.

After a few moments, she felt the weight of the bed shift, and turned her head to see him lying down flat. 

She smiled and nuzzled further into the bed, “Goodnight, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely a reason I keep changing between calling him Ren and Ben (haha) - if you look at the situation they are in when she calls him Ren, or refers to him as such - that is why. She will later in the story exclusively call him only Ben ;) - but we have to wait to get there. I am steadily working on these chapters and hope to get them posted once a day! TY for the kudos and comments!


	3. Nightmare

Rey was dreaming. She knew she was, because she was surrounded by the blazing sands of Jaaku. She could feel the sun beating down on her back, and when she wiped her forehead, sweat came away. 

It felt familiar, and wrong at the same time.

In the distance, two figures crested over a sand dune. She couldn’t see their faces, but knew exactly who they were.

Her lips turned up in a smile, “Finn! Poe! Over here!”

Their names came out as a wheeze, sand filling up her mouth when she tried to speak. She coughed and sputtered and started to run toward them, doing anything she could to catch their attention - But her legs wouldn’t move. They were stuck in the sand that was slowly beginning to rise - or was she beginning to sink?

“Finn!” she gurgled, but the sand rushed into her mouth. She knew she needed to keep still, and she reached out with the force to calm herself.

That is until she saw another familiar person crest the dune. He was dressed in all black, his hood drawn over his eyes.

He looked at her first, then back at Finn and Poe, who stood oblivious to the danger surrounding them. 

Why couldn’t they see her? Or him?

Kylo Ren released his light saber, sparks piercing the sand below him. He looked directly at her as he ran the saber through both of her friends bodies. Finn and Poe fell with a thump and didn’t move.

Rey screamed, more sand filling her mouth as he lowered his hood. But instead of Kylo Ren, Rey stared back at a reflection of herself.

*****

She woke with a scream - and began gasping for air while tangling with the sheets that had wrapped themselves around her. She cried out when she felt a strong pair of arms steady her shoulders, and then hurled herself into the warm embrace that awaited her.

“It’s ok,” he whispered, “It’s only a dream, I have them too.”

_ Ben, Ben was here. _ Tears flowed steadily down her face, “Ben… I…” she couldn’t breathe. The memory of the sand suffocating her, and the way her other self had smiled down at the bodies of her friends. Was this what he was capable of? Was this a warning for her?

“I can’t do it, Ben - I can’t.”

“Can’t what, Rey? Talk to me.”

She realized then that both of her arms were locked in a death grip around his torso, and loosened her grip so she could lean back to look up at him. Those eyes, that had once burned with hatred and rage now flittered with his unchecked emotions. His brows were creased and his hair mussed from sleep - he looked  _ worried _ about her.

He touched a hand to her forehead, asking a silent question.

She nodded and released the mental block on her mind she had learned from Master Luke. All at once she felt his energy transfer into her - as he gently probed her mind for the dream that had caused so much distress.

He paused when he found it, and she watched the shadows play across his face as the horror of her dream unfolded before him. 

He dropped his hand and leaned away from her afterwards - his face unreadable. 

“Say something,” she urged - the fear rising again in her chest. He’d seen the way he was portrayed in her dream. Maybe he would change his mind about her, decided she wasn’t worth training. She wasn’t strong enough to keep nightmares from bothering her.

He stood and she watched his movements carefully as he grabbed the blanket laying at the end of the bed and then wrapped it gently around her shoulders.

“Come.”

He reached his hand out to her, and she grabbed it with one hand while holding the blanket with the other.

She followed him wordlessly, her hand grasped in his - the heat from his fingers warming her chilled ones.

The walked down the main hallway of his suite, and reached another door that she hadn’t noticed before.

He unlocked it with a series of numbers in the adjoining datapad, and led her in.

The room was dark, and icy fear slid up her spine when he let her hand go and walked away, blending into the darkness so well, she had no idea which direction he had walked in.

“Ben...I -”

Her words were cut short as he pulled back a curtain - the emptiness of space greeting them. 

“Look outside.” he told her gently.

She gave him a puzzled look,“I am, what am I supposed to be looking for?” She moved closer to the window - which took up the entire half of the wall.

“I come here often when I need to think,” he said, ignoring her question. “It’s something we see everyday, but we don’t appreciate it. Millions of stars, unexplored regions, there’s so much out there - and yet it’s unnoticed.”

He stepped closer and pressed a hand to the glass, “I find problems I have no solution to, can be solved with some mediation.”

Rey stammered, “You still mediate? That’s a Jedi practice.”

He turned, and for a moment Rey saw a sadness in his eyes,“I don’t think the Jedi can lay claim as the first ones who did it.” he said, a slight bitterness in his voice.

“Come, sit with me,” he held out his hand, and she took it, settling herself next to him. “Find the force, Rey - reconnect with it. Feel the light ebb and flow inside of you. Dreams have a way of showing our true fears - and your fear will only manifest and taunt you - unless you connect with yourself and remember who you are.”

He turned and looked at her, “The dark side uses those fears as a manipulation. The dark side  _ wants _ your fear - it feeds on it. That is how you cross over, Rey. That is how you become the person you saw in your dream.”

He turned to face forward once again and she snuck a look at him. The man sitting cross-legged next to her - this was the man beneath the shell of Kylo Ren. Was this the man he had been the entire time?

She glanced at the scar running the length of his face - who was he the night they fought? She reached out tentatively and touched the scar, and his eyes startled open.

“Rey.”

“I’m sorry,” she said simply, “I didn’t know you then.”

He grabbed her hand, still resting on his face and sighed, “I didn’t know who I was then.” It dawned on her that he had probably come to this window many times, grappling with the person he was - the person who felt the pull to the light, but welcomed in the dark because they thought they had no choice.

“Mediate Rey, you’ll feel better.” But he didn’t drop her hand, and she didn’t move away from him. Instead they both leaned forward and rested their foreheads against one another. He breathed deeply as she settled against him, and she was sure then, that he also responded physically whenever either of them touched each other.

“Taking my hand was a promise,” he started, “A promise I won’t break to you. I won’t let you succumb to the darkness as I did.”

They said nothing more - but stayed sitting together as the force flowed between them both. She pushed out with her energy and he allowed the light to skit around his energy, to break holes in the surface of the darkness that had so deeply settled around him. 

When her energy began to fade, and she could no longer keep her eyes open, she felt the world shift as he expertly picked her up and tucked her into the massive space of his arms. She wanted to protest once more, but she knew nothing would come of it.

As he laid her down on the massive bed again, she vowed in her sleep riddled mind - that no matter what happened in the weeks to come, she’d stand by his side. And most importantly - when she left this ship and went back to the resistance - he’d be with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter! I wanted to write an in-between and show how much of a struggle he really has had. I love redemption stories, and I always wondered who Kylo Ren was when no one was around. I love that he allows Rey to see this side of him - the side that has always been there, but he has denied for himself for so long.


	4. Preparation

When Rey woke the next morning, a sense of calm overtook her. She glanced over to where Ben had been sleeping before her nightmare and found it empty. “I don’t think he came back to bed,” she whispered to no one, and sat up stretching her arms and legs.

She was interrupted moments later by the same droid who had fitted her yesterday, he began laying garments across the bottom of the bed, all of them in black hues. “You’ll need to select an outfit for today,” the droid stated and then turned and left the room. 

She glanced at the outfits, all a similar fashion to the one she was given yesterday, except these were a rich shade of black. She was pawing through her outfits when Kylo Ren entered the room, dressed pristinely in his black tunic, pants and boots. He was working on fastening the belt around his waist when he looked up at her. 

“Not much color to choose from,” she said, using her hand for emphasis. He stood straight and gestured to his outfit and shrugged, “They want you to match me.”

“Well, maybe a little color in your wardrobe wouldn’t hurt.”

“You only wear white and grey, how is that any better?”

Rey laughed, the sound filling up the room - and he shuddered as a thrill of warmth snaked its way up his spine.

He loved when she laughed.

“You really do have a wry sense of humor,” she said, returning to the conversation on the color of her wardrobe. “I didn’t think you paid any attention to those sorts of things.”

He finished fastening his belt and turned, half his face visible to her as he headed back down the hallway, “I don’t usually,” he responded, “I only remember the color, because  _ you _ were wearing them.”

With that he disappeared, and Rey’s mouth hung open at his admission. Was he flirting? Or being nice? She stood horrified for a moment, Oh  _ Kriff,  _ was  _ she _ flirting?

She shook her head free of thoughts that were quickly turning her face a peculiar shade of red, and grabbed an outfit from the bed. She took it with her as she made her way to the refresher, hoping the warm water would bring back her common sense.

She stripped off her clothes from the night before and turned the water full blast, savoring the luxury she was slowly becoming accustomed to.

She stood under the water and ran her hands through her hair, her thoughts occupied with only one thing - or rather, she thought - one person.

She needed to sort out the jumble in her head. When had things changed for her? Was it the night they had touched hands on Ahch-To? The vision she’d had at their contact had been brief, but powerful.

She’d seen herself, holding hands with a man on a planet with two suns. The man had been holding a blue lightsaber, and was smiling at her like she was the only person in the world that mattered to him.

When Ben had smiled at her the other night, she knew the man in her vision had been him. In actuality she’d known all along, but had denied it - something that Master Luke had caught on to. 

Why had the force brought them together? What was it trying to tell her?

So consumed in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the door to the bathing area open until it was too late - until she was staring at Ben through the fogged glass of the refresher - a placid look on his face.

She knew he couldn’t see anything, but that didn’t stop her from reacting, “BEN!”

“You’re taking too long, we should be going soon.”

“And this is how you tell me!?” She stammered, her eyes darting around the refresher, hoping that her entire body was covered.

“I’ve been knocking on the door, I was getting concerned.”

“GO!” she shouted, sticking her hand out of the refresher enough to point at the door.

He threw his hands in the air and walked out, saying nothing. 

“Next time send a droid!” she shouted at his retreating form.

She groaned and stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around her frame. She dressed quickly, humming to herself in approval at the finery of the clothes she was wearing. They were made in her similar fashion, but the material was buttery and soft against her skin. She brushed out her hair and opted for her usual three buns - hoping she would be dressed well enough for the part she needed to play.

Feeling like she was ready, she stepped into the hallway and found Ben waiting on her. She glared at him, “I’m not happy with you.”

“When are you ever happy with me?” He shook his head, “We need to be going. Remember, Rey - don’t listen to what anyone says, and just nod if you don’t know how to respond. I will answer most questions.” He grabbed his helmet from the pedestal at the door and turned completely toward her, “Also remember, that outside these doors, I’m Kylo Ren - not Ben.”

She nodded and watched as he slipped on his helmet. He turned toward the door and they opened after he punched a series of numbers. She followed behind him, sure that this was expected of the Supreme Leaders wife - and into the hallway. He stopped when they were a few paces away and when she didn’t move closer to him, he nudged her forward with the force.

“Hey!” she grumbled, but he said nothing, except looped her hand through his arm and continued their walk.

“The wife of the Supreme Leader isn’t weak - she is as feared and respected as their leader.” He didn’t turn his face toward her, but he continued in his modulated voice, “You are not my servant, nor are you a servant to anyone else. You will be my wife, so a show of display now is exactly what is in order.”

She nodded and lifted her head higher, glad to have Ben’s arm for support. They walked through a labyrinth of hallways before they reached the ships main control room. Once again he punched a series of numbers in - and moments later they were walking into the heart of the beast.

Eyes shot up from their command stations, but only one person stepped forward to greet them - General Hux.

The redhead gave a smile that resembled a grimace, “Supreme Leader, Ren.” He looked at Rey, and she could feel his disgust permeating from him, “And his soon to be wife.”

“Rey.” Ren said, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

“Yes, Rey of the Resistance.” Hux said, his eyes traveling the length of her body. She had the sudden urge to cross her arms over her chest, but dared not move under his scrutiny. She didn’t want him to know how uncomfortable he made her. 

“Supreme Leader, you are needed to discuss strategy in the briefing room, let me take Rey to get prepared for the upcoming demonstration.” Hux grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from Ren.

Rey turned her face toward Ren, her eyes pleading with him not to leave her. She could feel his indecision through their bond, but he didn’t hesitate, “Yes, General. Please see that she is escorted to the preparation room.” Hux began to pull her away, “However,  _ you _ are also needed in the briefing room.”

He paused for a moment and then spoke into a com situated on his wrist, “Vir, please escort my future wife to the preparation area.” Rey tried to control her face and not appear confused, but a few moments later, one of the Knights of Ren rounded the corner and approached Ren.

“Vir, this is Rey - please escort her safely.”

  
  


“Yes, sir.”

Ren turned and she heard the hiss of his helmet as he removed it, he looked at Rey for a brief moment before turning his eyes to Hux, “Hux, if you touch my soon to be wife without her consent again,” Hux grasped at his throat once more, “You’ll be personally apologizing to her - instead, now you have to deal with me, and I find I may be more forgiving than her.”

He released Hux, who immediately released Rey’s arm and glowered. 

“Is there something you’d like to say, general? Ren’s eyes were completely black, the lines on his face hard. This was the face the First Order feared.

“No, Supreme Leader.”

Rey moved to Vir’s side, instantly feeling more at ease. She glanced up at Vir, who was clad in black like the rest of the Knights. Vir’s helmet was short like Kylo Ren’s, and he was wearing a black tunic, of similar fabric to the one Ren had on now, except that his crossed over one shoulder and opened near the bottom to reveal his legs also clad in black, with accompanying knee high boots.

Rey shivered despite herself, knowing that while the knights were duty bound only to Ren - and not the First Order, they were still highly trained in the dark side.

Rey watched as Hux stormed off down the hall, shouting orders at anyone that would listen. Ren watched him retreat, a simmering anger in his eyes.

He turned to Vir, “Make sure she makes it safely to the preparation room and stay with her. There are far too many on this ship that would use her to their advantage.”

Vir nodded and walked to the end of the control room, waiting for her to join him. Rey turned to Ren, whose eyes now held the softness he reserved for her. He kept his voice low as he spoke to her, “I can’t take you there myself, but you’ll be safe with Vir. Of all the Knights, he is the one I trust the most.”

Rey nodded and he grabbed her hand underneath the folds of his cape, obscuring the view from anyone who was watching, “I won’t be gone long - if you need me, press down on this.” He slid a com device into her hand and she slipped it silently into a pocket. He held her hand for a few more moments, moving a few inches closer. His eyes darted to her lips, and she had to suppress the surge of glee that skittered along her spine. 

_ She wanted to kiss him, and badly. _

As if reading her thoughts, his eyes widened a fraction and he half smiled, visibly aware of the eyes in the room - that dared not look at their Supreme Leader, “I want that too,” he said simply and broke contact with her. 

He nodded at Vir, and turned toward the briefing room, not looking back at Rey - who he had left completely flustered.

She smoothed down her tunic and turned on her heel toward Vir, making a point to keep her head raised and posture straight. Vir opened the door for her and silently led her down the hall to the preparation room.

Inside, the room was small but comfortable - with a sofa and two chairs. There was a coffee table piled with food and a steaming pot of tea sitting on the edge.

“You’ll be safe here,” he said roughly, the faint tinge of an accent in his voice. “This is where you’ll be until the assembly when they announce you to the First Order.”

Rey’s stomach flipped, the thought of addressing a crowd of storm-troopers and other leaders made her sick - but she knew she would have to uphold appearances if she was to stay with Ben. If she wanted to bring him to the light side, and bring him home - she would have to suffer through this too.

“Thank you, Vir.” Rey hesitated for a moment, “Would you like something to eat?”

_ Oh _ thought Rey,  _ This is not how the wife of a Supreme Leader should act _ \- she was being too nice.

Vir cocked his head to the side for a moment, as if studying her, “That’s OK, my job here is to keep you safe until the Supreme Leader returns.”

With that he made his way to the door and stood guard and Rey sat down, fixing herself a small plate of food and pouring herself a cup of tea. She ate silently, wishing that Ben would hurry back, but knew he was needed places as the Supreme Leader.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, Ben was shaking her shoulder gently. 

She looked around, Vir had disappeared and it was just them alone in the room.

“Oh, I must have fallen asleep.”

“That’s alright, I’ve been gone for a while.” She stood and brushed off her clothes, and reached up to adjust her buns, they were now slightly crooked and she would need to fix them before her public appearance.

He noticed her appraisal and gestured to her hair, “I can have someone come and help you if you’d like.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, “I would like that actually, I want to make sure I look presentable - and I was a bit nervous about my appearance.”

He took a step closer to her, “Why would you be nervous?”

She shrugged, “You haven’t seen yourself lately have you? The Supreme Leader can’t have a scavenger rat as a wife, I want to look strong enough to stand by your side. I know it’s a facade, but still - I’m good at playing the part when I look the part.”

He frowned, “You’re not a scavenger rat.”

“Well, like you said - my parents left me because I was nothing. I want to prove I’m more than that.”

“I also said you’re not nothing, not to me.” His voice was low and guarded as he gently lifted a hand to tuck a stray hair that had come loose from her top bun, behind her ear.

Rey sucked in a breath at his contact and realized how close he was. He loomed over her, and she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes. His scent was intoxicating, a mixture of the pine soap she favored along the fragrant spice of the tea he drank.

His hand lingered at her hair and she swallowed the nervous lump forming in her throat, he was close -  _ too close _ \- and yet she wanted him closer.

He began to close the distance between them, his lips mere inches from hers when someone banged on the door.

He cursed under his breath and stilled. The bang came again and he groaned, “Perfect timing,” he chuckled.

Rey hesitated for the briefest moment before pulling his face down to hers, their lips connected for just an electrifying moment before she pulled away, “You should answer the door.”

“Oh no you don’t,” he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, deeper this time and she groaned against his teeth. “You should really answer the door,” she panted, but kissed him again.

“I don’t have to do anything, I’m the Supreme Leader.”

She nodded and he deepened the kiss, she parted her mouth for him and his tongue swept in, caressing the inside of her mouth. She’d been kissed before, by tired, sun-haggard men on Jaaku, but this - this was stemming a need in her she’d never known existed. They were moving she realized, and at first she thought he was attempting to move away from her and she protested. That’s when she felt her back hit the wall, and he claimed her once more - she was frantic now, her hands twisted in his hair, his grip around her waist almost painful as he held on to her. His entire body was pressed into hers and she gripped his arms to feel the corded muscle underneath.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured against her mouth as he kissed her again and again. After a few moments they reluctantly broke apart, when a third feeble knock at the door interrupted them.

“You really should answer the door,” she said with a smile and he laughed despite himself. She straightened her clothes and he ruffled his hair back into place as he moved further from her to answer the door. 

A hand strayed to her lips, which were now swollen from such passionate kisses and she sighed, knowing she couldn’t hide that.

He opened the door harshly, his eyes glaring daggers into whomever stood in the hall. A young girl bowed so low to the ground she almost touched it with her nose, “S-Supreme Leader, I’m here to help with the preparations for your wife.”

He gestured her into the room and turned to look at Rey. She was stunning, he thought to himself - her hair was still disheveled, and her lips a rosy pink from their passionate kisses. She caught his stare and smiled, knowing he needed to depart as she got herself ready.

He turned and left, smoothing down his clothes and snapping his helmet back into position. He could feel her force signature humming around him, so he projected a thought at her -  _ I’ll see you soon. _

Only a moment later he received her response,  _ I’ll be waiting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more exciting between them! I hope you enjoy!


	5. Assembly

Rey had wanted help -  _ did _ want help, since she was useless when it came to styling hair, but this poor girl was terrified. When Ben had left the room, the girl squeaked and curtsied as low as possible to Rey.

Rey knew she was supposed to be the Supreme Leader’s future wife, but she couldn’t let the poor girl shake like a leaf.

The girl managed to get Rey to sit down and started fumbling with her hair. It took her a few moments to steady her hands while she braided and curled various strands.

Rey tried to strike up a conversation, “What’s your name?”

The girl’s hands fumbled in her hair, and Rey could feel her hands beginning to shake again, “You don’t need to be nervous.”

“I’m - uh, Ainsali ma'am. The girl stuttered and Rey could almost sense her nervousness hanging in the air.

“Hi, Ainsali, I’m Rey.”

The girl continued to shake, her movements in Rey’s hair clumsy. Rey looked in the mirror, despite the girls constant shaking, the crown of braids she was forming on top of her head was stunning.

“Would y-you like makeup as well?”

“Makeup?” It was more a question Rey asked herself out loud, but Ainsali's face turned white with fear, “I’m so sorry, it was only as suggestion!”

Rey stood then, and gently grabbed Ainsali's hands, “I’m not going to hurt you, you don’t need to be scared of me.” Rey paused a moment, “Why are you so scared? You can tell me, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

The girl’s face whitened even more, “I do not want to upset the wife of the Supreme Leader.”

“I’m not his wife yet, and you haven’t upset me.” Rey smiled at her, and Ainsali relaxed her shoulders some.

“Are you that scared of the Supreme Leader?”

“G-General Hux says Supreme Leader Ren murders any who displease him. I look after my sister here on the ship, this is a good paying job, and I don’t want to leave her alone.”

She squeaked from fear and apologized once again, “I shouldn’t have said all of that, I’m so sorry, mistress!”

Rey squeezed her hands gently, “Don’t apologize. Let me ask, have you ever seen the Supreme Leader kill someone?”

“He’s ordered people to die before, on planets and such.”

Rey’s gut took a hit at the admission. She knew Ben had done that, and part of her would always hate that side, but she also knew the immense control Snoke had over him at the time. That wasn’t the actions of Ben Solo, but rather a young man corrupted by an evil so powerful, it robbed him of his own thoughts and consciousness. 

“He’s -” Rey stopped, knowing she couldn’t explain the type of man Ben was to her - Ainsali was a nice girl, but she didn’t need to know about Ben Solo.

“General Hux told you this, hm?” Rey had a feeling that Hux was spreading fear throughout the ship like wildfire. No wonder people actively avoided being in the same room with Ben - they were terrified of him, even if he had never even interacted with them. Hux was instilling a powerful fear in many of them.

She needed to let Ben know. While he didn’t need to come across as a soft leader, Rey wondered what else Hux told the ships workers - and what he would need to say in order for them to overtake Ben and his crew of Knights. 

She didn’t trust Hux, and now - seeing the fear in this girl’s eyes, she wondered if Hux held too much power.

She allowed Ainsali to apply various amounts of makeup to her face. First a cream to conceal the skin’s naturally oily texture, and a powder to overlay that. Ainsali worked on Rey’s eyes, adding just a touch of powder and kohl to give her a natural, yet powerful look. Since Rey didn’t wear much makeup to begin with, she wanted her to look natural - and didn’t want it to take away from Rey’s beauty. 

Finally, she topped it off with a light shine on her lips and took a step back to admire her work.

Rey stood and looked in the full length mirror. She still looked like herself, but she also looked -  _ pretty. _

Rey had never really considered herself much of anything. Men had liked her enough on Jaaku - so she assumed she was somewhat attractive, but she never really considered it. She absently brought a hand to her lips and felt her cheeks flush. She hadn’t had time to think about their kiss earlier, but now her traitorous mind wouldn’t let her think of anything else. After months of burying her emotions, she had let them loose today - and he had responded to her. She didn’t know he’d felt an attraction to her, but today had proved otherwise.

She remembered clearly when she began to look forward to their connection. She tried to reason with herself, reminding herself that he was Kylo Ren - he was the enemy. But then, they would talk until late in the night, and she felt that maybe, maybe he was the only one who actually understood her.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, the vision of the soon to be Supreme Leader’s wife. She was thankful that her part in the assembly was small, and that the majority of it would revolve around military strategy.

The door to the room opened and Ben walked in, Vir trailing behind him. Ainsali used the opportunity to excuse herself and hurried out of the room, the door closing behind her. Rey’s heart leaped inside her chest at the site of Ben, and despite her excitement her face burned with a fierce blush when she thought back at their earlier moment.

He looked her up and down, and she felt a pulse of pleasant energy caress over her force signature.

“Rey, if you’re ready - let’s get this over with.”

Vir nodded in agreement and moved to stand by the door.

“Yes, I’m ready.” But suddenly she felt like she was going to lose her lunch on the floor. She hadn’t realized how nervous she was until now. Ben stood by her side and looped her arm through his again, resting his gloved hands gently across her forearm. She was sure he could feel her hammering heart, perhaps even hear it- and she swallowed a bundle of nerves down. They started to walk toward the door when Ben stopped, and turned his head toward her. Even with his helmet on, she could tell that he was contemplating something.

“Vir.” He said, not turning his gaze away from Rey, “We’ll need just a moment.”

Vir nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving them completely alone.

Ben immediately unlatched his helmet, and his lips crashed into hers, “Don’t be nervous.” he murmured. 

She kissed him back, hungrily - her frayed nerves forgotten, “I’ve wanted you to kiss me since the moment you stepped in the room.”

He groaned, “ _ Kriff _ Rey, don’t say things like that.” and took her mouth again and again.

The sound of his helmet clattering on the floor woke her senses.

“They’re waiting.” She said, but didn’t move away from him.

Ben smirked at her, “Yes, we should get a move on.” He stood back and lifted his helmet from the floor, dusting it off, “Our connection, Rey - it’s extremely powerful.”

He started to put his helmet back on, but she listened carefully, “When I’m not around you, I can feel your force signature. I’ve read the Jedi texts, I don’t remember something like this being mentioned - it’s different.”

“Yes.”

“Since Snoke died, I can feel your presence more than ever before - I feel your light. You are a beacon for me, and it helps me remember what I’m trying to accomplish, even when I’m doing this.”

He gestured to his outfit and fastened his helmet into place. The persona of Kylo Ren - the person he now did not want to be.

“Unfortunately, I am still Supreme Leader.” He said in his modulated voice, “But we’ll work on it Rey - I believe we can do this.”

“I know we can, Ben. I’m not giving up on you.”

He knocked on the door, and it opened with a whoosh. Vir stood on the other side, along with two other Knights of Ren.

Kylo nodded at them and she looped her arm through his once again, prepared and ready to face the assembly.

XXXXXX

Rey stood on a raised platform, Kylo Ren by her side as Hux led the assembly with hundreds of people. Stormtroopers, both sith and jet troopers were in the crowd, along with the people who ran the ship - those she’d seen in the control room, along with higher-ranking military officials - all of them were there.

Ben had told her that he was always present at these assemblies - and they had them about once every three months. He never said much of anything, at them - and the only difference today, would be introducing Rey.

“Resistance scum will bow before the First Order!” Hux was screaming, the crowd cheering along. 

“And today,” he continued, “A treat for the resistance! Their  _ Jedi _ , their champion - the face of the resistance, has betrayed them!” The crowd remained silent, listening carefully, “Rey of the Resistance has joined the First Order - those resistance dogs have lost their precious  _ Jedi _ .” He emphasized the syllables, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

He turned and looked at her, and Ren walked a few feet closer to the podium, “And here she is - Resistance hero, turned traitor and now, not only loyal to the First Order - but marrying our Supreme Leader!”

The crowd became unhinged, cheering wildly, while the stormtroopers lifted their blasters in the air in salute. Ren moved them closer, and now everyone was seeing them both together, arms linked, and heads held high.

“Love across enemy lines,” Hux continued - “But do not fret, Rey is here as our Supreme Leader’s future wife, and she comes willingly with information.” Rey froze, when had they agreed to that? She felt Ben tense beneath her arm, but she knew he couldn’t say anything.

“How did we know that Rey of the Resistance wasn’t here to ensnarl us? She has shared precious information about the Resistance, and is already in training to accept the dark-side of the force as her new master!”

What information did she give? She tried to connect with Ben through their force bond,  _ “What information did I give him?” _

Her heart was slamming against her rib cage, but she smiled for the crowd - feeling vicious and unlike herself.

After a moment he responded, “ _ He’s lying, but he will pressure you into giving over some information - it will be expected that if you don’t give it freely, I’ll….  _ He paused and Rey knew what he meant.

“ _ You’d tourture me for it - break into my mind again.” _

_ “Yes, but you know I would never do that.”  _

She did know, but the fact that she was expected to give valuable information - and if she lied, they’d know.

“ _ We’ll contact the Resistance when we land in Naboo, let them know - we can work something out, don’t fret Rey.” _

She tried not to, but all she could feel was fear. Was coming here a mistake? Did she now put her friends in jeopardy because she was attached to the leader of the First Order.

Ben sensed her unease, “ _ Remember, this was supposed to be hard. I’m here for you - we’ll get through this together.” _

She squeezed his hand, she knew they would - but she was still worried.

Ten minutes later they were off-stage and heading back to Ben’s quarters. They passed people in the hallway who bowed deeply to each of them. When they were almost back to his room, A man Rey had briefly seen in the control room approached them, saluting them both, “Supreme Leader, you’ll be happy to know that I’m gathering enough footage to send to the rebel airwaves.”

“Very good, make sure it is broadcast on every station, and every channel. Let them know Rey of the Resistance has joined the First Order.”

Rey cringed, hating this propaganda, but all she did was nod. The man agreed and headed back in the direction he came.

They made their way back to his rooms with no more interruptions and quickly closed the door behind them.

He released his helmet and dropped it on the pedestal near the front door, “The sooner that video gets out the better.”

Rey looked at him with a puzzled expression, “Why is that?” 

“Your friends will have already been looking for you, if they know where you are - they won’t jump the gun and approach an enemy ship. They’ll need time to come together with a plan, and that’s where we come in - when we make contact with them, of course.”

She smiled, a genuine smile then - “We’re really going to do this.”

“Do what?” he said while pulling off his leather gloves.

“We’re going to destroy the First Order from the inside, and the person who is destroying it - is their Supreme Leader.”

He frowned, “It’s not that easy, Rey. We need to take control of the First Order, manage it - destroy those who kill planets of people. The First Order was always about having a peaceful galaxy, and then it became corrupted - evil, because of people like Snoke.” 

He began to unfasten the belt around his tunic, “What I’m saying is, perhaps the First Order can come to an agreement, manage the galaxy as one - not as enemies. People need guidance and leadership, and I believe the two groups working together can accomplish that.”

“What about planets that do not want interference?” Rey asked, curious about what his answer would be. “In the past, the First Order took them over by force.”

“We could discuss embassies, a place on the planet for people who follow under the First Order and or Resistance to speak with like-minded people.”

He sighed, and dropped his belt on the dresser next to him, “I’ve seen too much death - caused too much death. I want a peaceful life, Rey. I realized when Snoke died that I don’t like hurting people, I don’t want to be the reason a million lives are ruined. My life has been one big lie - the anger, hatred I felt, wasn’t mine. Now that I can speak clearly, think clearly - I know what I want. I can’t say that I’ll completely merge into the light Rey, the dark will always have some hold on me.”

“It’s about balance, you need to balance both inside of you.”

“I’ve killed people Rey, a lot of people - if I do this with you, the Resistance may first try to throw me in jail.”

“They will certainly try, but that wasn’t you, Ben. Once you have done what we are planning, you will be seen as the hero - as someone who overcame the darkness to save the light.” 

He smiled, and Rey wondered if his smile would be her undoing. She brushed back conversation on the war, it was something they could figure out with the Resistance, and focused instead on the man before her.

He crossed the room in two strides, and he loomed above her. His raven black hair fell slightly over one eye, the scar running alongside his face a reflection of his past. She shivered, thinking how this man had once been her enemy, and now - now was something so much more.

“Ben,” she whispered and before she could finish his name, his lips were on hers again. This time they were really and truly alone - and Rey flushed at the thought.

He kissed her deeply, and she tried to hold back the moan building in her throat, but it slipped out.

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes dark with desire as he lifted her swiftly into his arms. She knew he was walking toward the bed, but she didn’t try and stop him.

He laid her gently down, and she waited while he removed his boots and then joined her. He laid on his side, and she turned to look at him.

“I feel like I can’t control myself around you.” He whispered to her, “When you’re not with me, I’m thinking about you.”

“I know what you mean.” She replied, “I felt this way before I even arrived here. I wanted to see you, wanted to connect with you through our bond.”

“We - We can take things slow,” he said, his hands tracing circles on the small of her back, “I don’t want you to feel rushed into anything.”

“I don’t.” She told him honestly - and he closed the distance between them again, “Ben” she pleaded - but what she was pleading for, she didn’t know. All she felt was a deep ache inside her core, an ache she had felt for weeks now, and with Ben - she felt that he could finally ease that ache for her.

He pulled back the hem of her tunic, exposing the bare skin on her back and continued his exploration of her.

She arched into his touch and he pulled her closer against him, finding her lips again. She moaned again and he sighed against her mouth, “ _ Rey.” _ he pressed against her lips, urging her to open for him and his tongue swept in again, kissing her deeply, “If you don’t stop making those noises, I won’t be able to stop, Rey.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” she panted against him.

“ _ Kriff, Rey.” _

He leaned back to look at her, “We should rest.” And as much as she hated to hear that, she knew it was true. She wanted more from Ben, she wanted  _ him. _ But, not on this ship - not in the clutches of the First Order.

She nodded and settled against him, and he sighed, blowing her hair softly, “This is hard.”

She chuckled against him, “The great Kylo Ren is being such a gentleman.” 

He puffed another aggravated breath at her, but pulled her even closer, “Menace.”

She smiled and settled against him, feeling the weight of the day settle upon her. She was more tired than she realized. Sleep came easily that night - and for once, her dreams were not plagued with nightmares, but of a man wielding a blue light saber, holding hands with her on a two-sunned planet.


	6. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason this fic is rated mature!   
> Thank you all for the sweet comments and kudos! Please let me know your thoughts on this one. ;)
> 
> Sorry it is not as long, but before we get into the political drabbles, I wanted a little more smut and Reylo time between the two of time.

Ben was gone when she woke, but he left a scrawled note attached to the pillow indicating he would return before lunch.

Rey readied herself, first eating some breakfast and savoring a cup of Ben’s favorite tea while perusing through a ship-wide newsletter that had been brought in with the food cart. She brushed out her hair and after selecting her outfit for the day, decided she had bought enough time, and needed to get clean before Ben returned.

She decided on a bath, and realized she was giddy at the thought of taking another long soak. If her past self could see her now, she’d laugh. The sand-riddled scavenger rat from Jaaku would never have guessed she would be taking luxurious baths in the bedroom of the Supreme Leader. 

She sunk into the steam froth of bubbles, hissing when the water hit her skin. Finally she sunk in, her head and knees the only things visible past the foam. She began to lather up, making sure to keep her hair tied back, so that she wouldn’t have to worry about styling wet hair. She hummed to herself while she cleaned, but soon enough her thoughts drifted to her friends in the Resistance.

Had they seen the video yet? Of her smiling, while holding hands with Kylo Ren? What would they think?

Her stomach clenched at the thought, and she hoped they would listen to her when she made contact with them in a few days.

How would they react to Ben? How would Leia react?

Her nerves were starting to get the best of her - it was going to work, she knew her friends would listen, knew they would understand this facade.

She turned the tap on, adding more hot water and poured more bubbles in when she noticed they were beginning to thin.

She sank back into the froth, and gave a started gasp when she felt a leather-clad glove touch her shoulder gently.

She turned, fully aware that she was completely covered in foam and glared at Ben.

“What is it with you and bathing?”

He didn’t even look at the foam, his face was scrunched up in concern, “I felt your force signature. I could tell something was off, and I was …” 

“You were...?” she prodded.

“Worried. I left a meeting and hurried back here, but - you’re just in the bath.” He added sheepishly.

She frowned at him, “I wouldn’t have gotten myself worked up about what my friends at the Resistance think of me, if I had known it would impact you.”

“ _ Rey.”  _ he began, and she knew he was going to lecture her again about how she needed to stop worrying, that they would be clearing her name with the Resistance soon enough.

“I know, Ben. I know. I'm just worried that they'll think I'm a traitor." 

"You're friend, the former storm trooper - he knows the truth. Knows you're not a traitor."

"Why would you say that?"

"He's force sensitive. I picked up on it the night he escaped with the pilot. I could sense a faint signature around him. He senses you now Rey, senses the light around you. Your friends know you haven't turned to the dark side."

"Finn's force sensitive?" Rey's mind scrambled at the thought. She would have to talk to him when she returned.

Ben continued, kneeling to get a better vantage point,  “I want to look more into our bond too, while we are on Naboo. I can sense your emotions as if they are my own. We're connected in a way I didn't know was possible."

“Does it bother you?” She asked quietly.

“Absolutely not.” He told her, and used his thumb to turn her head toward him, “It’s a gift, Rey. _Our_ gift. Even when you didn't want to speak with me, when you tried to blast me, I was fascinated with our bond. I was fascinated with you. You opened up to me, and I did the same to you. I told you more than I'd ever told anyone."

"I know." She replied, "We opened the connection every night - talking for hours. That's why I had to come, I knew you'd changed."

"I did, you changed me Rey. Your light brought me back. So _never_ think our connection bothers me."

He ran his thumb along her jaw and her breathing hitched at the contact, he groaned and brushed his lips against hers - igniting the fire that had been building between them since they first kissed yesterday.

"I don't want you to get wet." She murmured against his lips.

“I don’t care.” He said and deepened the kiss. “I missed you this morning.” He said against her lips, feeling her wet hands come up to tangle in his locks.

She groaned against him, “Now I get to be the one to tell you that you shouldn’t say things like that.”

She grabbed at his hair and pulled him in deeper for a kiss, uncaring that she was naked under the bubbles and that she was getting his black tunic and vest wet. He twisted his body to deepen the kiss, to get closer to her - but the angle was proving difficult.

“Oh fuck it.” he murmured, and fully clothed, laid down on her naked body inside the bathtub, and continued his kissing.

“Ben.” She said, fully aware that she was pressed up against him. His massive form dwarfed her, and she realized faintly that they would never be able to take a bath together - as he filled up most of the tub. His wet clothing clung to him as he pressed his body against her, momentarily fumbling with his lightsaber before tossing it over the side of the tub. He then used his mouth to pull off his gloves and sent those flying over the side of the tub too.

Rey had never felt so wanted, she had no idea intimacy could be like this - could  _ feel _ like this. He leaned back his mouth traveling down her neck, his hands braced on either side of her head. His hair was dripping at the ends, his tunic completely water-logged, but when his mouth finally found the peak of her nipple, she arched against him, wanting - needing more.

“Ben, please.”

If he didn’t take her out of the tub and make love to her, she’d run her lightsaber through him. 

Seeming to read her thoughts he chuckled, his tongue ravishing her skin, as he found her taunt peak over and over again.

She remembered thinking about sex on Jaaku. On whether she would ever be interested in something like it. Jaaku was so filthy she’d seen her share of intimate encounters, - as some people had no shame. Those encounters that she’d had the unfortunate encounter of witnessing were out of pure lust. 

This wasn’t - this was something entirely more. He felt what she felt and vice versa. They’d connected with each other - and she knew, deep down where she didn’t want to admit it yet - that the only reason she was allowing any of this is because she was in love with him. Madly in love with him, and she was pretty positive he felt the same way.

She grabbed at his back, pulling him closer, suddenly cursing the lack of skin contact - “These clothes.” She managed to say. He nodded, and twisting just a fraction he was able to pull off his vest, leaving him in a long undersleeve shirt, which he quickly disposed of as well. “I think that was my only clean vest.” He said against her mouth, and she laughed - realizing that he had been fully decked out in his Supreme Leader regalia when he got into the tub with her, and now they were in a crumpled mess on the floor. 

At the first touch of his bare chest, against hers - she sighed. The touch causing little fissures of electricity to spark between them. 

“Come here.” He stood then, water falling back against her, and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack.

He swiftly picked her up, wrapping her up in the process and carried her across the room to the bed.

“As lovely as that was,” he said, looking down at his water-logged pants and boots, “My legs were beginning to freeze.”

She sat curled up in her towel on the bed as he began to take off his boots, that had swelled up with water. 

He stopped when he reached his pant buckle, looking her directly in the eye, “Rey - is this what you want?” She heard the unanswered question,  _ Am I who you want? _

“Ben,” she swallowed the lump in her throat at what she was about to do, “I want you - I’ll only ever want you.”

She stood, and dropped her towel where it pooled around her feet. His gaze was dark, delicious as he visually explored her body.

She didn’t feel nervous, or shame. Jaaku had taught her enough about nudity that she wasn’t a prude.

“I don’t think I can wait for Naboo.” He said, crossing over to her, his hands pulling her naked form closer to him, his mouth blazing a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulders. “Are you sure?” He asked again, pulling back to look her in the eyes. She could see uncertainty in his gaze, almost as if couldn’t believe someone would want him. 

The dark side had left him in isolation and his childhood hadn’t done much better for him. She’d seen the pain in his mind, listening to his parents arguments late at night, feeling his uncle give up hope on him, and then the isolation that came from the darkness - how he constantly fought the battle raging inside of him, and how lonely it made him feel.

Now, she was standing before him, giving herself to him completely. This had been building for months, and now that it was here, she couldn’t get her heart to calm down.

She wanted to tell him how she felt, she could feel it threaten to bubble up - but she held her tongue for the moment, worried it was too soon.

“Ben, I meant what I said - I want you. I want all of you, the good and the bad. I know you’re worried about the man you are, about the man you were - but we are going to change that, you’re on the path Ben - the right path, and I’ll be there the entire way with you.”

He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, “Rey.” he said simply, and covered her mouth with his.

Her hands dove to the buckle on his pants, and without breaking their kiss, she managed to undo the clasp, allowing the belt to break free and fall to the floor. She started to reach for the button of his trousers when a comm link interrupted the silence.

“No,” he snarled against her mouth, “It can wait.”

“Supreme Leader.” Hux’s voice rang through the comm. 

“No, no.” 

“The Resistance has made contact, please advise.”

Rey pulled away, her eyes wide and startled, “Contact?”

Ben cinched his eyebrows together, “They must have seen the video.”

Rey quickly hurried and grabbed the nearest clothes she could find, while Ben reached for a dry shirt and the comm, “Hux - send the transmission to my personal line.”

He turned to Rey, “My personal line ensures that only I am privy to this - and you of course. I don’t want word spreading

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Within moments a red light began beeping and Ben flipped the switch. A hologram of General Leia Organa filled the space, and she heard Ben take a startled breath in at seeing an almost full-size version of his mother.

“This is General Leia Organa of the Resistance. We have been made aware of the First Order propaganda that involves one of our Resistance heros and the Supreme Leader. While the Resistance does not believe that these rumors are true, we ask to hear this information from her own mouth. You have 24 hours to respond.”

With that, the transmission ended and Leia’s hologram disappeared. Rey felt her legs swaying, and sat down on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.

“Oh, I can only imagine how they must feel.”

“At least they know you’re safe.” He said, walking to sit down next to her. “Hux is probably the only other person to have viewed this transmission, they’ll expect an answer from me.”

“What are you going to tell them?”

“That you’ll make contact with them on Naboo.”

He grabbed his comm, “Hux.”

A moment later the General responded, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Ready my shuttle, we will depart now to Naboo.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rey’s eyes widened, “Now?”

Ben opened the drawers to his dresser, “That was my only vest.” He said under his breath and turned to look at her, “Yes, the sooner we make contact the better. If we linger here for too long, Hux will want to make plans, to pursue more rebel ships. His mind is on recruitment's, so this message was not the best for our purpose. However, my mother - she…” he trailed off, and Rey knew what he meant. 

“She has some of the spirit of your father.”

Ben visibly winced at the mention of his father but said nothing.

The comm sounded off again, “Your shuttle is prepared Supreme Leader.”

Ben threw a long sleeved shirt on and quickly changed out of his pants - Rey glanced over at his lean legs as he shimmied on a new pair and grabbed another pair of boots from the adjoining closet. 

He grabbed his cloaked hood and slipped it on, and grabbed his helmet from the pedestal by the door.

“I’ll go see to things, do you think fifteen minutes is enough time to prepare yourself?”

She nodded, adjusting her own clothing that she had slipped on haphazardly. 

He regarded her for a moment, “Don’t worry Rey. My mother's message was very vague, like I said earlier, they know you're not a traitor.” He kissed her swiftly, and she felt a warmth pool in her stomach.

He began to slip on his helmet and paused, “Rey, I meant to tell you earlier.”

“Yes?”

He turned his gaze to her, “I love you.”

With that, he placed his helmet on and strode out the door. 

Rey watched his retreating form - aghast at how he could give her such a confession and then stride off as if it was nothing.

She grumbled as the door slid closed, and decided that when he returned she was going to promptly throw his beloved teapot at his head, and then let him know she loved him too.


	7. Transmission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! We are buying a house and wow, that is taking up a lot of my life. This chapter was hard for me to write. I wanted to get the characters across well, and I wrote and rewrote this several times. It's a bit shorter too, but the next chapter is planned out - so we should be good to go.

Fifteen minutes later Rey heard a knock on the door and knew immediately that it wasn’t Ben. She opened it slowly and found Vir waiting for her on the other side.

“I’m escorting you to the hangar.” He told her, looking behind her at the small bag she had placed by the door.

“Where’s Supreme Leader Ren?” Rey asked nervously. While she knew Vir somewhat, and he was the only Knight she was comfortable with, his affiliation with the dark side still made her nervous. 

“He was pulled into a council, he will meet you at his shuttle.” He stepped around her and picked up her bag, “Ready?” He asked - and Rey had to wonder what his expression was behind the mask at being asked to play an escort.

She sensed Vir was aware that Ben didn’t trust anyone on this ship, which is why he was having Vir escort her. 

She followed him silently, the black of his armor glinting in the fluorescent light of the ship. Her stomach was a tangle of nerves - nerves over the resistance, nerves over facing her friends and nerves over what her and Ben had almost done behind closed doors.

She’d never wanted someone the way she wanted him - and not just in  _ that _ way. She wanted late night conversations talking about nothing, she wanted to wake up next to someone every morning ... and mainly - she wanted someone to love and that loved her in return. She hadn’t known love on Jaaku, just the sting of loneliness - and for once, she’d found someone who had been just as lonely as her. 

Vir opened a set of doors and walked her through the massive hangar - hordes of stormtroopers on either side engrossed in safety protocols and procedures. 

A few of them glanced up at her, and bowed their heads. Rey nodded her head in return feeling ridiculous. They only liked her because they thought she was a resistance traitor. Being seen with a dark force wielder such as Vir also fueled the fire that she was in training to accept the dark side as her one true master.

Ben’s massive shuttle came into view and she saw him standing on the ramp waiting for them. He was once again dressed in full Kylo Ren regalia, and during his time away had procured a new vest.

He looked the perfect picture of their Supreme Leader.

When they approached he walked down the ramp to greet them - grabbing Rey’s small bag from Vir in the process, “I trust you had no trouble.”

“None sir.”

“Good.” Ren responded, before glancing at Rey.

Even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she knew he was looking directly into hers. She gave him a small smile and he reached out to grab her hand. 

“Sir, the Knights went ahead and scouted the area this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“There never is.” Ren responded, “Who will be on patrol?” He continued.

“Myself and Jaspar.”

“Make sure to keep the perimeter wide. It doesn’t need to be close to the house, but rather on the outskirts.”

“Yes sir.” 

Vir turned and walked away, and Rey realized that if this were a different world, and Ben wasn’t Supreme Leader, he would likely be friends with Vir. They had a comfortable partnership, and for the first time since interacting with Vir, Rey felt that she could finally start to relax around him. He wasn’t out to hurt Ben, but to protect him - whether it was just for his job or not, Rey had a feeling that Vir also did it because he wanted to.

Ben turned to look at her, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She smiled up at him as he led her on board. The ship was smaller, but not uncomfortably so for two people.

“So, you want to drive?” 

Rey’s ears perked up, “But this is the Supreme Leader’s ship.”

He pulled off his helmet, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, “For appearances I’d leave the hangar and get us into hyperspace, but after that - she’s all yours.”

“Is it just us on board?”

He started flipping on switches as he responded to her, “Yes - and the Knights are the only ones accompanying us. But we are unlikely to see them. Vir knows that when I visit Naboo, to keep a wide perimeter.”

“Why is that?” She sat in the co-pilot's seat, and they worked together seamlessly at preparing the ship.

“Naboo is a relatively safe planet, and when I mentioned I had family ties - well…” he rubbed the back of his head and Rey arched an eyebrow at him, “I forgot to mention that my grandmother was the Queen of Naboo.”

Rey almost fell out of her chair, “And when were you going to tell me this?”

“I didn’t think it was an important detail, plus - it works to my advantage. They have such admiration for Padme and such fear for the First Order that they leave me in peace. The house is far from peering eyes, and no one has ever attempted to bother me.”

“Yeah, because you’re royalty!”

He frowned, “ _ I”m  _ not royalty Rey, my grandmother was. But out of respect for her and for me… well being me, there has never been an issue with Naboo. I have my own landing space, and the Knights always alert them to my arrival.”

“So people know to stay away from you?”

“I guess you could say that.” 

He began to swing the ship out of the hangar and Rey turned on manual control on her side to help with the maneuvers.

She said nothing as they fell into the comfortable silence of space, she looked back once at the retreating ship they had come from and let out a shaky breath.

“Are you ok?” He asked, focused on getting them ready for their jump to hyperspace. 

“Yes” she smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand. He turned and looked at her then, a small smile forming on his face. “I didn’t realize how relieved I’d feel leaving the heart of the First Order.”

“And here I thought you were starting to call it home.” He said with a sly grin.

She shook her head at him, still grinning. He squeezed her hand in return and then turned back to the control panel, “You ready?” He asked, eyes fixed forward.

She nodded and watched as the stars around them blurred into the frenzy that was hyperspace.

XXXXXX’

Finn was worried.

Really worried.

The Resistance was in an uproar since the video of Rey with….  _ him _ was released. He wouldn’t believe it - couldn’t believe it. This had to be an elaborate plan she was playing - get as close to Ren as possible and then kill him in his sleep.

Finn rubbed a hand down his face feeling useless. He had spent the past day hammering out plans with General Organa and Poe. The General had insisted Poe and Finn play a crucial role in a rescue mission for Rey.

They wouldn’t leave until her time to respond was up - and then, their mission was to get her out of the heart of the First Order.

He walked up the ramp of the Falcon, hoping the familiarity of the ship would calm his buzzing nerves.

What he didn’t expect to find was the General sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon, with a steaming hot cup of tea in her hand.

“General,” Finn stammered. It was one thing to speak with her in a professional setting, but another to be alone with her.

She motioned him forward with her free hand, indicating for him to sit in the co-pilot's chair.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said, his already frayed nerves causing his voice to waver slightly.

“No,” she said quietly, “I come here often when I need to think. This ship…” she stopped and looked around, the ghost of a smile forming on her lips, “This ship is comforting to me. It reminds me of better days, of Han - and of… well other things.”

Finn didn’t need her to finish the sentence, he knew who she was talking about. Despite her rough exterior and her vow to destroy the First Order - General Organa suffered silently seeing her son in such a dark place.

The video of Rey with him sent her into a deeper spiral. 

Finn sat in the worn co-pilot chair and she smiled at him fully, “It’s nice to have someone to talk to - off the clock that is.”

Finn laughed, “Are we really ever off the clock?”

She shook her head and took a sip of her tea, “I find when you have a problem that is difficult to solve, a cup of hot tea does wonders for productivity.”

Finn nodded, not knowing what to say. He knew she had come here to be alone and think, but she didn’t seem to be dismissing him.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply, and she arched an eyebrow at him. 

“What are you sorry for? She asked.

“I just feel like I knew Rey so well, but couldn’t foresee this coming. Why didn’t she tell me? I could have helped her, she didn’t have to turn to ...”

“My son, she didn’t have to turn to him.” She responded, “Ben - he still has light in him. It’s a battle that he’s fought for so long against himself. I can sense him - not all the time, but enough to know that if allowed the opportunity, he would turn to the light.”

“Kylo Ren? Turn to the light?”

“I know this must seem hard for you, seeing as you saw him at his worst.”

Finn shuddered, remembering the death that he’d seen first hand at the hands of Kylo Ren. No matter what, the man was a monster - there was no hope for him.

“I sense your disapproval. You’re wondering how a man such as him could ever turn to the light.”

“General I mean no disrespect.”

“There is none Finn, I know what people say about my son - what they’ve said, what I’ve said. It’s a difficult path to walk, but one that must be walked regardless.”

He nodded, and then gulped, “Do- do you really think Rey loves him?”

His face burned and he instantly regretted the question. The General eyed him and leaned forward to pat his knee, “I know you care for Rey - you want her to be safe. But I also know Rey would never put herself in a situation that would jeopardize her.”

_ She does think she loves him _ Finn thought to himself. He opened his mouth to ask her another question when they were cut off by the sound of footsteps running up the ramp of the Falcon. 

General Organa rose to her feet as Poe and Rose rounded the corner, their eyes wide.

“We have an incoming transmission from an encrypted line.”

“Can you route it into the Falcon?” The General asked.

Rose responded for him, “I can General, give me just a moment.”

While Rose worked, Poe and Finn exchanged nervous glances.

“Do you think it’s from Rey?” Poe asked, brushing back his hair while pacing back and forth.

Before anyone could respond Rose interrupted, “It’s ready.”

The General leaned over the mike, her hand steady as she flipped the switch, “This is General Leia Organa of the Resistance, who am I speaking with.”

It was quiet for a moment before a familiar voice cut in, “General, it’s me Rey!”

XXXXXXXX

Rey looked at Ben, they had landed successfully on Naboo and were now seated inside of his cabin, the transmitter between them. Ben had told her that the message would be encrypted - and if anyone tracked to hack their signal, it would scramble everything so that no one could listen in. 

Rey looked up at Ben, whose face was unreadable at hearing his mother’s voice. They had agreed beforehand that he wouldn’t chime in, unless he was spoken to directly. 

Finally she heard the General’s voice again, “Rey - we need explanations.” Rey winced at the cold tone, but she knew it was expected.

Rey took a deep breath and dove in, explaining everything she could. She told them about what happened in Snoke’s throne room, how Ben was being controlled by Snoke and now was free of his control over him. She told them about her plans to work undercover within the First Order as the Supreme Leader’s wife, gathering information and intelligence while destroying the First Order from within.

Ben looked at her several times throughout the conversation, his hands clenching and unclenching. She’d never seen him nervous before. She reached a hand out to him and he gave it a small squeeze - reassurance that she was saying the right things, and that he was ok. 

Rey finished speaking and was greeted with silence at the end. She began to get nervous when she heard nothing, “Hello? General.”

“We’re here, Rey.”

“Rey!” Finn’s voice broke through, the anger tangible - even from so far away. “That bastard Kylo Ren better not lay a hand on you. You don’t have to do this, Rey! He’s using you. You think that peace will happen, that he will turn to the light - but he won’t! Don’t believe him!”

At that Rey heard a struggle in the background and Poe telling Finn to shut up. The mike went silent again and Rey turned to look at Ben, whose face was darkened by anger.

“Ben…”

“Rey, I need to say something.”

“Don’t say anything that will make this harder.”

She tenatatively handed Ben the microphone and released a shaky breath.

“Here goes nothing.”

XXXXXX

“Mother.”

Ben Solo’s deep baritone voice filled up the cockpit of the  _ Millenium Falcon _ \- for a moment Ben was a child again, asking his mother for a glass of milk, or to have her read him another story.

She shook her head and turned to the rest of the group. Poe had Finn restrained, but even Finn was in shock at hearing the voice of their enemy.

She picked up the mike with shaking hands, her voice cracking as she said his name, “Ben.”

It was quiet for a moment before his voice filled the room once more, “What Rey said is true. Search your feelings. Find out for yourself if I’m lying to you, if  _ we _ are lying to you.” He stopped for a moment, “This channel will be open for a few days, take your time and decide.I would never hurt Rey - she means too much to me.”

“She means too much to you? What the HELL does that mean?” Finn shrieked from the other side of the cockpit, but the transmission had gone dead.

Leia slumped back against her chair, her heart racing - was Ben Solo coming back? Rey had mentioned that his role as Supreme Leader would continue for a while in order for this operation to work, but that he was leading them away from the Resistance. 

When could he come home? 

“I don’t trust a word he’s saying, General.” Poe spoke up, “We need to get Rey and get her out of there.”

“I agree!” Finn said.

“You’re wrong.” Leia said calmly, gathering a look of confusion from the others on the ship, “I can sense the change in my son. He’s working with us now. He still wrestles the dark, but it’s there.”

“How can you say that, General? After everything he’s done?”

“I don’t excuse his actions, Poe. But I also know that there are now many imperialists who did terrible things during the Empire, and some of them now work for the Resistance. You can’t always let your actions define you.” She paused, “However, that doesn’t mean we allow him to come back with open arms. This will take time, and trust.”

“I want to talk to Rey.” Finn said, and Leia could see the sadness behind the young man’s eyes. 

“We will make contact again in a few days time.”

Leia turned away from the group, looking out the window of the Falcon. Her heart was racing, her breathing a little shaky - but as she took another sip of her tea she smiled, her son was fighting to come back - and he was doing it, because he had been saved by the girl he loved.


	8. Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where TROS starts getting introduced, only a little differently - since our boy Ben is already with Rey at this point!  
> ALSO!  
> Prepare for the next chapter, I left it on a cliff hanger sorry! But we finally get our smutty time with them! <3 Sorry this one is short, the next one will be nice and long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a comment below.

Rey watched the shadows from the fireplace in their cabin dance across the planes of Ben’s face. He had been mostly silent since their transmission with the Resistance. His eyes glinted in the firelight and for a moment she saw Kylo Ren. Slowly, she had begun to associate him with Ben Solo - during their late night talks through the force connection, and when she had taken his hand just the other night. She took his hand, because she was taking  _ Ben’s  _ hand - not the hand of the First Orders Supreme Leader.

He felt her gaze upon him and turned slowly to face her. His face was solemn, and she knew that speaking with his mother for the first time in years was having a powerful impact on him.

“Are you ok?” She finally asked him. He looked at her the same way he looked that night they touched hands on Ahch-To. The fierce way he held her gaze caused her stomach to flip with anxiety.

“I don’t know if I can do it.” He said finally, his voice a low rumble. 

“Do what?”

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment, "I’m not telling you everything Rey - there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it then? You can tell me anything. Are you regretting your decision to speak with your mother? Ben, I know we said we would work through this slowly, it’s ok.” She said softly, but he could hear the waver in her voice, the doubt she had suddenly.

Her doubt hurt more than he thought it would.

“Rey, I told you - told you this would be a struggle. I’m not ready to jump on the Resistance bandwagon, and I’m not ready to be anyone’s hero.”

“No one is asking you to be a hero.”

He sighed, “Doing this - working with the Resistance, I just didn’t expect this to happen. When I asked you to take my hand, I thought you would stay by my side - in the First Order.”

Rey watched him closely, his eyes closed - his breathing picking up slightly at the admission. He was nervous, and worried that she’d walk away from him. She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off, “I’m not changing my mind Rey, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He ran a hand down his face, and Ben Solo emerged again, “I’m tired of hurting people. I’m tired of the bloodshed and murder. I’m not sure what we can accomplish, but at least I can help by keeping the First Order off the Resistance’s trail, while they do what they can to bring them down.”

He stood then, grabbing a cup of tea sitting on the mantel, “But, when that happens Rey - when the First Order discovers what’s been happening, I’ll have to disappear, completely.”

“You mean, go into hiding?”

He took a sip and sighed, “I don’t want to think of it like that. They’ll be after both of us, Rey - they’ll hunt us down. I will keep you safe, and hiding as you say, will be the only thing either one of us will be able to do.”

“Ben…”

“No, Rey. I refuse to allow anything to happen to you.” He sat down again, looking defeated, “Back to the topic at hand, there is something I need to tell you.”

She gave him a puzzled expression and he continued, “Something is coming Rey.. This voice, I heard it when Snoke was still alive. It’s a voice I’ve heard before, in the deepest recesses of my mind.”

“What does that mean?”

Ben shook his head, “I don’t know - but it can’t be good. Before you, before this…” he motioned between the two of them, “I was planning to personally hunt this voice down, to find out who this was.”

He stopped and looked at her closely, “I sent scouts out - for months looking for information. The Knights hunted all over the galaxy searching for clues.”

“What did they find?”

“Rumors mostly, but the one that has stuck with me the most, is the one that I can’t possibly believe is true.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, clearly confused, “Why is that?”

“Because my grandfather killed him, saving my uncle.”

“Master Skywalker - he was almost killed by…” Rey’s voice faded, and her eyes widened, “That can’t be true, Ben. It just can’t.”

“I know Rey - the rumor is that Emperor Palpetine is still alive.” 

“So your trepidation about all of this….”

Ben nodded, reading her thoughts, “I want to help the Resistance, I feel that pull. But I also want to stand strong against this threat. The Resistance can’t fight the Emperor, but the First Order can.”

“We don’t know that, we have no clue if it’s even true.”

“I have to play at the Supreme Leader, I have to be strong with this threat. Not many know about this - it’s just a rumor, but while the majority of the First Order is focused on recruitment, some are focused on whether this is true. A small team of my Knights has been investigating where he could be.”

“Any leads?”

“A remote planet, called Exagol.”

Rey said the name out loud, “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Not many have.”

He reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her palm upwards so that he could rub his thumb against the soft flesh of her wrist, “We are here to train you, to help you become stronger - to warn the Resistance of this threat too.” He rubbed his thumb in slow circles along her wrist and she smiled at the contact, “After this trip, we will go in search of what is called a Sith wayfinder - it’s the only way to get to Exagol. This is a way the Resistance can help us.”

She nodded, “They will - they probably have ideas, clues about where a sith wayfinder could be.”

She stopped, “But why even go to Exagol?”

“If this is a rumor, than it can die on Exagol.”

“So the Resistance will work with us to find this wayfinder, and then we’ll go and see if the Emperor is there?”

“Well, something along those lines. I’m not casually strolling up to the Emperor, but we can work out those details - we need to wait to hear back from the Resistance first, see if they are even willing to work with us.”

“They are.” Rey’s face hardened, she trusted them, “They won’t let us down - even if you are the Supreme Leader.”

He continued, ignoring her comment on how he was still Supreme Leader, “However, our first task is to find a sith wayfinder, it’s mentioned in texts, but they haven’t been seen in ages. This partnership with the Resistance will need to be executed carefully. Meaning, that we can’t have anyone realize what we’re doing.”

She nodded in understanding, “Your Knights….”

“Yes, the Knights of Ren - they follow me everywhere and they can not be alerted to any interaction we have with the Resistance.”

“So how will this work?”

“We’ll go on our honeymoon.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up, “When did we get married?” She laughed, and he smiled for the first time that day.

“We’re getting married - when we return. Or we can get married now, on Naboo. We can go into town tomorrow, make it official.”

Rey blushed and felt her limbs turn to jelly, “I’ll marry you tomorrow.”

His eyes filled with an emotion she had never seen in him, the joy radiating from him was enough to cause herself to smile, to join him in his elation.

“Those are the best words I’ve ever heard.” He murmured, and covered her lips with his.

She brushed off all talk on the Resistance, on the Emperor, on everything and let Ben explore her mouth. She opened up for him and he swept his tongue in, causing her body to ignite with a liquid heat.

The day’s escapades flew back into her mind, and her cheeks flamed when she remembered the feel of his body against hers, and the dark, dangerous gleam in his eye when she dropped her towel fully in front of him. And now tomorrow - tomorrow he would be her husband?

He felt her thoughts, “Do you want me to be?” He asked against her lips.

“I want you to be my husband, now.” She kissed him harder, “I want to be your wife.”

He groaned and picked her up, carrying her to the bed, “I’m sure someone could marry us now.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” He laughed against her mouth, and kissed her again and again - pressing her into the crisp sheets of the bed.

He planned to show her exactly what husbands and wives did together behind closed doors, even if they technically weren’t married yet.


	9. Union

Warning: Smut ahead. If you are uncomfortable with these types of scenes, please skip this chapter and the next update will be out shortly. :)

Ben pressed her into the crisp sheets of the bed, and she murmured in approval - their mouths finding each other again and again. She could feel the desperation, the longing he felt for her in his kiss - he needed this. Needed to know that he was loved and wanted. She paused, and he drew back suddenly, his eyes wide, “We don’t….” he trailed off, words falling flat.  
She shook her head, “No Ben, don’t even begin to say that.” He watched her carefully, and she raised her hand to cup his cheek, “I wanted to tell you, that…” She sighed at the sudden shyness that took her over, she could kiss him easily, but confessing her feelings for him was now a hard task?  
“Tell me what?” He prodded, and she sensed his anxiety through their bond. She smiled, “Ben - can’t you tell? I love you, too.”  
He sat back on his knees, pulling away from her completely. She felt cold at the sudden loss of contact and sat up quickly, her nerves igniting at the expression on his face.  
“Rey.”  
She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, “Rey, say it again.”  
Her shoulders sagged in relief, “I love you, Ben.”  
He closed the distance between them, his mouth devouring her. The need she felt only moments ago in his kiss had doubled, and he pushed her back against the bed, “Say it again.” He murmured against her mouth, and she did. She said it over and over again, each time eliciting a response from him - his kiss the only anchor she had on the world.  
She felt his hands at her waist and she lifted her hips slightly so he could slip his hands beneath them hem of her tunic. His warm hands roamed her waist, trailing higher until he reached the breast band that was preventing his hands from going further. He snarled against her lips, “Let’s remove this.”  
Desire was running rampant through her, and her mouth felt too dry to give him a proper response. She shook her head and he began to unclasp the band that was wound tightly around her chest. She maneuvered herself several times until she was free of the cursed thing, and watched as he threw the device over his shoulder. She laughed out loud, but her laugh was soon stifled by the feel of his warm hands against her breasts. The peaks were taut with longing, and she groaned into his shoulder as he grabbed one swiftly and gave a light tug.  
“That’s not fair.” She responded, and he chuckled - the sound reverberating through his chest.   
He inched the fabric of her tunic higher, and expertly tugged it over her head, tossing it alongside the abandoned breast band - the floor their home for the night. “Why are you still clothed?” She asked against his shoulder, as his mouth was kissing slowly up her waist. She hitched her breath when he closed his mouth against her tight peak - and briefly flashed back to him doing the same thing to her in the bathtub earlier that day.  
He leaned back and looked at her, his eyes a dangerous black gleam that sent a shudder down her spine, “Help me take it off.”  
Her hands immediately shot to the hem of his black tunic and began to tug upwards. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt underneath his tunic, but with his help, they were able to pull both garments off in one swift movement and when he laid back down against her skin, she groaned at the contact.   
He brought his forehead down against hers, closing his eyes, “This is much better than being in the bathtub.”  
She laughed and he took her mouth again, his tongue darting in and laying claim. She could feel the need building inside of her - the need for more. She’d never felt this way before, she’d never wanted someone the way she wanted him. Her body pulsed with such desire that she felt her hands inching between their melded bodies and grabbing at the belt of his pants.  
He stopped momentarily and leaned back to look at her, his eyes held so much emotion - so much love.  
“You’re sure, Rey?”  
Rey could feel the emotions that plagued him through their shared bond. The sting of rejection from his parents, the ache of loneliness from years of having no one except the dark side of the force. And despite being half clothed, and admitting that she loved him, he still wanted to make sure - wanted to know that she truly wanted him.  
“I love you, Ben Solo. Tomorrow I’ll be your wife. Tonight, I want to be with you in every possible way.”

She tugged at his belt buckle for emphasis, “Make love to me, Ben.”  
His eyes widened, and he reached for her hands, helping her slip the belt from around his waist. He then leaned far enough back that he was able to slip his pants off, and they pooled at the bottom around his feet.  
Wordlessly, he began to remove her pants, un-cinching the waist band and she wiggled her hips to allow them to fall. His eyes roved her body, and he rolled off of her slightly, his legs now on the bed, and his torso covering hers. He began kissing her, starting at her neck and working his way down.   
His tongue curled around her nipple, and he sucked it gently, loving the moan that Rey gave in response.  
“Ben… please.” She gripped his hair, as he made his way further down her torso. Kissing and nipping gently, his tongue trailing along the scars that littered her frame. When he reached her undergarments, he slipped one finger beneath the band and she groaned.  
“Rey, I want to have my way with you.”  
She opened her mouth to speak, but moaned out loud instead when his hand dove beneath her undergarments and very lightly grazed her soaked folds.  
“You’re so ready for me, Rey.”  
She nodded her head, unable to form words. If Ben didn’t know what he did to her before - he certainly did now.   
He ran a finger between the folds, parting them gently and she arched her back in pleasure when he stroked his thumb across her sensitive nub.  
“Ben.”  
He rubbed her gently, his other hand pulling her underwear down until she was completely stripped of her clothing.  
She instinctively lifted her hips, needing more of him as he continued his torturous rubbing.   
His other hand, now free, ran a finger down her entrance, feeling the slickness waiting for him there. He groaned and kissed her deeply, slipping a finger inside her while doing so.  
She bucked her hips at the intrusion and kissed Ben deeply as he gently pumped his finger inside of her, while circling her nub with his other hand.  
She could feel a pressure growing inside of her, a pressure that was both known and unknown to her. She groaned against Ben’s mouth as he began to pump faster, “Let me do something to you.” She begged, pleaded. She had to touch him, taste him. But he only laughed against her mouth, “I told you I wanted to have my way with you.”   
At his admission, the growing pressure she had felt inside of her crested an invisible peak, and her body seized around her. She moaned Ben’s name and he covered her mouth with his.  
She grasped at his back, pulling him closer and he slid his body fully onto hers. She noted briefly that his undergarments were missing, and she felt his hard length against her leg, pulsing with need.  
“Ben.”  
“Yes.”  
He knew what she needed, what they both needed. He positioned himself at her entrance and then looked down at her, “I love you, Rey.”  
He kissed her gently as he slowly pushed inside of her, the size of him causing her to gasp into his mouth.  
He guided her through the sharp spark of pain, and she bit down on his lip gently as she adjusted slowly to his intrusion.   
When he was fully positioned to the hilt, he paused and Rey opened her eyes to find him looking down at her.  
His eyes were glossed over, full of wonderment and awe and she ran a finger down his jaw, knowing this meant as much to him as it meant to her. They had started with a heady desire, but now their love-making was slow, and passionate and she gripped his shoulders as he began to thrust slowly inside of her.  
Despite the initial discomfort, Rey noticed the building pressure from earlier. It wasn’t as noticeable as earlier, but every thrust caused it to build higher and higher.   
As if reading her thoughts, Ben pulled back and she groaned in protest until he thrust back into her - gripping her shoulders as he pulled her to him, not an inch of space separating their bodies.  
She pulled at his chin until he bent down and kissed her, and she urged him silently to move deeper and faster inside of her.  
He began to pick up his pace, being cautious at first to ensure she wasn’t in any pain, and then began to thrust at a consistent pace, pulling out and slamming back into her - causing her to moan in pleasure.  
“Rey.” He groaned, “You feel so wonderful.”  
“Ben… I.” But the words were lost to her. She could only dive into the sensation that was threatening to overwhelm her. The need he filled, the fire that was stroked inside of her at his every thrust. She didn’t think she would ever tire of this - tire of him.  
She pushed against his chest and he understood instantly what she wanted. He laid back against the bed, bringing her with him - until she was seated on top of him, gazing down. His hands immediately shot to her breasts, stroking them as he thrust up into her. She gripped his hips, finding she had more control in this position and watched in amazement as Ben’s face contorted with pleasure beneath her.  
She leaned forward, their sweat slicked bodies sliding easily against another - and took his mouth.  
“Rey.” She could tell he was close, and she was building as well. His hand that had been gripping her hip earlier parted her folds and rubbed her sensitive nub - and that’s when Rey saw stars.  
If he had brought her to orgasm earlier, this was beyond that. She arched her back, his name on her lips as she rode him throughout the duration of her climax, and briefly heard him murmur her name as he found his release as well.  
She collapsed against his chest and he removed himself from her quickly, tucking her into the crook of his arm, his jaw resting against the top of her head. She sighed against him and he pulled her even closer to his side - words at a complete loss to him. The woman he had slowly fallen in love with, the force connections they had for so many months - and now, they had completely given themselves to one another - in the most intimate of ways.  
“Well.” She said breaking their comfortable silence, “I don’t imagine the Resistance knows we’re doing that.”  
Ben chuckled against her hair, his breath warm and comforting, “Oh, I don’t know - I bet your force sensitive friend knows exactly what’s going on.”  
Rey sat up, her eyes widening, “Oh Kriff, really!”  
Ben laughed and pulled her back down onto the bed, “I’m teasing Rey, he might be force sensitive, but he isn’t tuned into your force signature like we are to one another.”  
She took a deep breath and then nudged his shoulder, “Now who’s the menace?”  
He turned swiftly so that she was pinned down against the bed, his hair was damp from exertion and he tucked her own damp strands behind her ear. He kissed her gently, still in awe at how this beautiful woman was his - how she had trusted him enough, loved him enough to take his hand - and now tomorrow, she would stand by his side as his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am working in what I think would have happened if Rey had taken his hand at the end of The Last Jedi. There are some TROS spoilers!


End file.
